


Scorpia's Secret Admirer

by wearewolves10



Series: Wicked Game [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, for schlonze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearewolves10/pseuds/wearewolves10
Summary: Set in the Wicked Game series. Lonnie and Scorpia work together on Scorpia's first night working at The Zone.
Relationships: (one-sided), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Wicked Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Scorpia's Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schlonze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlonze/gifts).



> ((Alles Gute zum Geburstag!))

The new assistant manager in training was pretty cute.

That was what Lonnie found herself thinking as she and Scorpia worked together on the canned goods and pasta aisle, on the first night Scorpia joined the store’s team.

Lonnie, who knew the aisle well, had been tasked with showing Scorpia the ropes on that aisle and how things were to be done and organized at this particular store. It wasn’t a hard task; Scorpia was capable and picked up on things quickly. And the way she was regaling Lonnie with various stories about her life all night was actually really cute.

After the pair had finished the first two of three pallets on the aisle, though, Scorpia’s demeanor suddenly became a little more reserved. Maybe it was because Catra had just come by and snapped at them to hurry up? Catra was in a pretty bad mood tonight, because of that post Kyle found with the picture of Adora dancing with some pink-haired girl at a college party. But when Lonnie had explained to Scorpia that Catra wasn’t that bad of a person, just probably upset over something personal, Scorpia’s demeanor became even quieter. Scorpia and Lonnie worked in silence for a little while before Scorpia finally said:

“Lonnie, right?”

Lonnie was flattered that Scorpia remembered her name so quickly.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something all night but haven’t had the courage up until now.”

“Um, yeah. What is it?”

Scorpia took a deep breath.

Lonnie envied that ability to breathe at this moment.

Finally, Scorpia spoke:

“What’s Catra’s deal? Is she dating anyone right now?”

Lonnie sighed.

“Oh, Catra? Well, as far as I know she’s in this complicated thing with Adora, but Adora’s all the way in Chapel Hill right now. They sure do fight like a couple.”

‘And make up like one too’ Lonnie thought, but didn’t say so. Too much information for anyone’s ears. She wouldn’t subject Scorpia to the same knowledge she was cursed with having as the person with the bedroom beside Catra’s and Adora’s.

Scorpia’s optimistic demeanor deflated just a little, but she still kept a positive smile on her face.

“Oh. Adora? How long has that been going on?” she asked.

Lonnie shrugged, placing an excess piece of cardboard into the cardboard buggy. She and Scorpia were making good time on this last pallet.

“We’ve all known eachother since we were around six years old, and they’ve always been close. When we were around eighteen, things started getting…”

How would Lonnie describe this?

“…complicated, between them, to say the least.”

Scorpia’s expression fell into a slight frown.

“Oh. It sounds like they have a pretty special bond,” she said.

Seeing Scorpia being sad hit Lonnie’s heart in a way that she didn’t expect it to. Lonnie quickly continued,

“But that drama’s old news. Adora moved to Chapel Hill to play soccer and she and Catra barely talk anymore. So, I guess if they were dating before, they aren’t now.”

‘Why did I say that?’ Lonnie thought, genuinely surprising herself. It wasn’t like her to speculate about other people’s relationships any more than her unfortunately-gained knowledge allowed her to. But on the bright side, Scorpia seemed to perk up with that statement.  
“Oh!” Scorpia replied, “So, um, does Catra have a type?”

‘Adora’ was Lonnie’s immediate thought, but she held her tongue.

“I’m not sure,” was her answer, “Why don’t you go ask her yourself?”

“You’re right! Catra might appreciate a more direct approach!” said Scorpia as she placed the final jar of pasta sauce on the shelf from the package she was holding. She threw the cardboard into the designated buggy, realizing that all the boxes from the pallet were now gone.

“Wow, that went by fast!” Scorpia commented in a chipper voice. “I’ll clean up the cardboard buggy and then go find Catra to ask her what we should do next!”

She wheeled the buggy to the end of the aisle, but before leaving, Scorpia turned back to Lonnie and said,

“It was really good working with you, Lonnie. I can’t wait to work with you again!”

“Thanks, Scorpia. You too.”


End file.
